lethalweaponfandomcom-20200214-history
Chad Jackson
Chad Jackson is a Navy SEAL veteran seeking employment as a security guard. He is portrayed by Michael Raymond-James in Spilt Milk in Lethal Weapon. Personality Chad Jackson takes being a veteran for the Navy SEALs pridefully, being in support for his fellow Navy SEALs. As for finding a job as a security guard, he can lose it when told he's "overly qualified," but would be willing to do anything at all to have the job. He seems to relate to Riggs in many ways, with being a Navy SEAL veteran and all, and sharing many of the same characteristics, which is how Murtaugh relates him to Riggs. Biography Chad Jackson is a Navy SEAL veteran. When he came back home after some years in the Navy SEALs, he felt he wasn't the same anymore after a turn of events resulting in PTSD then thereafter. In that time, he had been prescribed a particular "beefed up antidepressant" that was used in a "drug trial" by a "psychiatric pharmaceutical company." But, somewhere along the line, he found out it was causing him problems even more. Spilt Milk Chad is first seen at a jewelry store applying for a job as a security guard. Having being denied a position because he's "overly qualified," he loses it and beats up a security guard and wrecks the store just when leaving with a necklace from the case and the store owner's car keys, and a carton of milk he asked for in the first place drinking it and throwing it down as part of a calling card. He was later reported to have given the stolen necklace to a homeless man who was even more less fortunate than him. Jackson is later at a pharmacy trying to gain information on a pill that he's been prescribed for a drug trial, but wasn't given any information with there being no label, and becomes even more agitated about it and beats up a security guard. After a call of the incident is taken there, Riggs and Murtaugh along with Sonya Bailey and Alex Cruz got to find Jackson. There, Jackson makes the getaway to the roof and jumps off the roof onto the train and onto the next building, where he proceed on "succeeding his mission" before he'd be willing to turn himself in, as he told Riggs and Murtaugh back at the pharmacy. It became so apparent that there was more to it than Jackson knew. The "psychiatric pill" he was prescribed had side effects to that were rather "poisoning" to him and others who were prescribed for it taking it. Part of his mission became to expose the pill for the phony it was. He thought he would tell Dr. Nathan Cox, who was the psychiatrist, but someone got to him and killed him before Jackson could tell him about the pill's side effects, and it was left to look like Jackson killed him for it, which he didn't. Riggs and Murtaugh later received a call of a man with Jackson's description at a city part littering a milk carton. They trailed him to his hideout outside of the park, where they were hoping to help him with what he needs, only to find a trip-wire Jackson rigged to an explosive Riggs, having been a Navy SEAL, was familiar with. After Riggs successfully saved Murtaugh jumping with him to the other side from the explosion, Jackson continued on his "mission" to find out who was really behind the developing of the "psychiatric pill". Category:TV series Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Americans